


Fanart for "Space & Time"

by Aelaer



Series: Fanart for Fanfic [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: As it says on the tin. Did this back in the summer, finally posting my fanfic-related artwork onto the site.
Series: Fanart for Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fanart for "Space & Time"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space & Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026742) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



_Excerpt:_

> On the inside Stephen was laughing hysterically while half-dying from fear, on the outside he still couldn't do anything but stare straight ahead. Suddenly the visage of the alien appeared in from of him. The hand on Stephen's neck moved to his throat and squeezed none too gently in clear warning.
> 
> "Strong and proud. A good combination for many things but I am almost out of time. My master awaits me and he expects the Stone. Give in now and spare yourself the pain."


End file.
